


Christmas Wonders

by AsrielDremurr



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsrielDremurr/pseuds/AsrielDremurr
Summary: Peter doesn't believe in the spirit of Christmas. His boyfriend Henry helps him see that it isn't just a holiday like any other.





	Christmas Wonders

Christmas has never been special to Peter. He doesn't understand why people make such a big deal out of a single day. To him it is a day like any other.

Henry is the exact opposite. He freaks out as soon as December starts, running around the house, dancing to Christmas music. He's a little ball of sunshine that even manages to make Killian take part in this weird holiday he doesn't really understand.

It's no surprise that the two of them have problems. While Henry decorates the house on the first of December Peter just sits on the couch, watching him with confusion. "Why do you freak out over something like this?," he often asks his boyfriend. Henry just smiles. "It's special. Christmas isn't a normal holiday." Peter lets him be after that.

The days vanish way too quickly and all of a sudden it's the week before Christmas. It's going to be a beautiful Christmas this year, Henry assures his boyfriend with that adorable grin on his face that always makes his knees weak. Peter looks out of the window. It's snowing, their garden turning into a beautiful white wonderland. It looks like it's out of a fairytale. And in that moment he believes Henry, believes that Christmas is a special holiday. In that moment he can feel the magic of Christmas. And so he smiles at Henry and pulls him into his arms.

The next day they decide to bake. Well, Henry talks Peter into it but he will deny that later, anyway. It makes him smile to see how much fun Henry is having, makes him happy to see that adorable smile on his lips. They turn the kitchen into a terrible mess and get yelled at by Regina and Emma afterwards but decide quietly that it was worth it.

*

Peter wanders through the streets of Storybrooke, a scarf wrapped around his neck. He doesn't know what to get Henry for Christmas and that worries him a lot. He steps into Mr. Gold's little shop. Maybe he'll find something... Immediately a little silver bracelet catches his eye. He takes a closer look and decides against it. He can't imagine that Henry would like it.

"Do you need help?," Mr. Gold's wife, Belle, asks suddenly. Peter jumps, spinning around, his heart pounding. Belle laughs in a friendly way. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. But you looked kind of lost." He has to breathe a few times before he can answer. "I'm looking for a present. For... for my boyfriend. Henry." It's still weird to say it. His boyfriend. Henry is his. They've only been together for a month now, not long enough for everybody in Storybrooke to know.

Belle smiles at him. "Do you have any idea what you want to get him? Or are you completely clueless?" Peter scratches his neck awkwardly. That's a good question. Does he have an idea? He's not really sure.

"I wanted to get him a bracelet or a necklace. Something like that." Belle nodds understandingly. She disappears into the back of the shop and comes back a moment later with a little box in her hands. She hands it over to Peter who opens it carefully. Inside is a small silver necklace. A little heart is attached to it. He looks at the necklace and smiles. This is the perfect present for Henry.

Peter looks up at Belle thankfully, still smiling. "It's perfect. Thank you." The woman smiles back, taking the little box from his hands and putting it into a bag. She hands it to him. He pays and leaves the shop with a happy grin on his face.

*

The next day they pick out a christmas tree. With Emma's help they drive home with it. Henry has fun decorating it. Peter helps a little. He mostly watches his happy boyfriend and smiles. He pulls him into his arms as they turn on the lights on the decorated tree. "It looks beautiful!," Henry murmurs into his ear. Peter has to agree. He looks down at the boy in his arms and thinks that he shines brighter than the tree ever could. He doesn't say that, though.

*

And then the 24th arrives. Peter is woken up by Henry moving closer, cuddling against his chest. He smiles, running a hand through his boyfriend's brown hair lazily. As soon as Henry realizes that the other is awake he jumps up, knocking the air out of Peter's lungs by landing on his chest. He starts leaving kisses all over his face until the other is laughing and trying to push him off. 

Henry falls onto his back, giggling. Peter grins as he towers over him, silencing his laughter with a kiss. His stomach flutters with happiness because Henry is adorable. Because he loves him so much it hurts. Because it's Christmas morning. Because he's feeling giddy with excitement and hopes that his boyfriend will like the present he bought for him.

The lay there and kiss for what feels like eternity. Eventually Henry breaks the kiss and looks at Peter with a smile. "We have to get up! We need to decorate the rest of the house!" The older boy just looks at him with confusion. "Didn't we already do that? We spend like the whole week decorating stuff!" Henry just giggles, pushes him away and gets out of bed. Peter stares at him, surprised. "What are you doing?" His boyfriend shrugs and leaves the room to get ready. Peter lets out a sigh and gets up as well. Why is he even doing all of this stuff? The answer is simple: He loves Henry.

*

The living room is full of friends and family this evening. The sound of chattering and Christmas music fills the air. Peter smiles happily as he watches Henry talk to his two mothers, totally forgetting that he's actually having a conversation with Killian. The brunette man grins at him. "You really like him a lot, huh?"

Peter spins his head around, pulled out of his thoughts by the words directed at him. "What?" Killian chuckles in amusement. "You really like Henry, huh?" The blonde blushes. "Y-yeah. Yeah, I do." "I figured. You've been staring at him non-stop for the past fifteen minutes." Peter hides his face in his hands, embarrassed. Killian just laughs. "C'mon, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm having trouble keeping my eyes off of Emma, too. That dress looks awesome on her!"

Peter decides to leave him sitting on the couch. He doesn't want to start a discussion about the dress his boyfriend's mom is wearing. No thanks. So he decides to actually go over to Henry and see how he's doing. He can't be away from him for long, anyways. Sooner or later he always finds himself at the side of the adorable brunette again. It's like magnets pulling each other closer.

Peter appears next to Henry with a smile on his face, interrupting his boyfriend's conversation with his mothers. Emma smiles at him warmly. "You had a nice conversation with Killian, I see?" The blonde boy nods. "Yeah. But I think he wants to talk to you or something." 

A slight blush appears on Emma's face. She looks over to the couch where Killian is sitting and quickly excuses herself. Regina sighs. "Well, at least she'll be occupied. I don't want her burning the house down a second time." Henry giggles. "That was one time, mom! And we were baking!" Regina cuts him off with a hand movement. "Still. You set the stove on fire. Both of you." She pauses for a second then sighs again. "I can't leave you and Emma alone for long. Well, I'll see if I find Robin. He has to be somewhere around here..."

Peter looks after her for a moment before hugging Henry from behind. "Are you excited for your present?" The brunette grins up at him. "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" He turns around and leaves a little kiss on Peter's lips. Peter smiles, warmth exploding in his stomach. Sometimes he still can't believe that this little brunette ball of sunshine is actually his.

It takes two more hours until they can start unpacking the presents. Peter's hands shake a little as he gives Henry his present. He's really nervous. Was it the right thing to buy? Will he like it? Henry unpacks it carefully, trying not to rip the wrapping. He opens the little box with curiosity - and stares at it in shock. Peter bites the inside of his cheek. Has he done bad? Doesn't he like it?

"If you don't like it I can-," he begins but Henry just jumps into his arms, tears in his eyes. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!," he whispers and hugs his boyfriend, trying to express how happy he is.

"So... You like it?," Peter asks as Henry lets go of him. The brunette nods with tear-stained cheeks. "This is the most beautiful thing I've ever gotten!" His boyfriend smiles happily, butterflies errupting in his stomach. "Do you want me to help you put it on?" "Of course!" Henry doesn't take the necklace off for the rest of the day.

*

As everybody has left and the house is cleaned up, Peter and Henry lie in Henry's bed, cuddled up in each other's arms. Suddenly the younger boy looks up at him. "You haven't gotten your present yet!" Peter is surprised. He didn't even realize that. Henry untangles himself and gets up, opens up a drawer and takes out a wrapped package. He walks back to the bed and presents his boyfriend with it. "This is for you. Merry Christmas!"

Peter unwraps the present quickly, not caring that much about the ruined wrappings. He stares at the book in his hands with surprise. Henry smiles. "Open it!" He does. And forces back tears.

It's a photo album. It's full of pictures of Henry and him in various locations. Henry has titled every single one in his elegant handwriting. There's pictures of their first date, of his 17th birthday party. Even a few of that one day they spent in when it had been raining pretty badly. They had been cuddled up on the couch, watching a movie. It had been one of Peter's favorite days.

He looks at Henry with tears in his eyes. "Thank you.," he whispers and kisses him deeply. He isn't sure if the brunette understands how much this means to him but he hopes so. Henry kisses back and smiles. He pulls back to look at his crying boyfriend. Without words needed he just gets pulled into a warm hug.

They lay there like that for a long time, cuddled up in each other's embrace. But slowly, Peter's eyes fall shut. He drifts off to sleep with a smile. Christmas seems to be something special after all...


End file.
